


Feet

by wolph



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik has an amazing tongue, Foot Fetish, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sock Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolph/pseuds/wolph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is drunk. Erik and Charles play sock-ball, turns into rough housing and after a misplaced barefoot hitting Charles groin, Erik discovers a quirk he didn't know about his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr's a bitch - so I'm posting the full thing here. 
> 
> for a certain someone who got a hard time on the kink meme - to all the anons who busted balls over this **fuck off**
> 
> i have limited knowledge in foot fetishism, so i'm hoping i did some justice to this ! sorry for how long it is ... hehe it got away on me ! 
> 
> full prompt here: Basically, Erik and Charles are together, yes. Charles - when drunk. Gets… toesy. he likes to wiggle his toes and rub his feet on the carpet and at one point, from where he’s sitting on the bed or couch, he uses his toes to grab Erik by the belt loops and drag him in close.   
> Erik just thinks its because Charles doesn’t like to wear shoes and he’s got flexible toes. That’s part of it, but really, Charles has a bit of a fetish with feet and he’s never told anyone or acted on it so he just keeps himself content by using his feet for a lot of random stuff.
> 
> So, at one point, Charles is wrestling Erik and he’s knocked on his back. Charles reaches up with his legs to try and grab Erik’s shirt and Erik, who is also barefoot, presses his foot against Charles’ crotch as a warning. Just slight pressure.  
> Charles goes nuts - insta turn on.
> 
> I REALLY hope I did this prompt justice. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Charles is drunk. Very drunk, on scotch more precisely.

Erik knows this because whenever he and Charles gets into the scotch and Charles drinks _half_ the bottle by _himself_ he literally kicks his shoes off. Erik has had to dodge a flying Oxford once or twice in their drinking escapades and Charles is quick to take off his socks, bundle them into battles and play sock-ball which has ended up with Erik glaring at a glass filled with scotch and bundled sock.

What a waste of good scotch.

Although Erik has and always be, the champion of sock-ball because even staggering drunk he managed to throw his bundled sock and have it bounce off the bookshelf, then the lamp, then Charles head and land into his drink.

Charles was giggling and dragging his feet across the carpet while Erik perched up on his toes trying to land a sock into Charles drink, the drunk bastard had spill at least three glasses of _Erik_ drink already. Much to Erik’s surprise when he managed to get the sock into the scotch that didn’t deter Charles from leaning forward to sniff the sock first before taking the fabric in between his teeth and biting down, the soft suckling noise telling Erik that Charles was pull the alcohol from the fabric.

Erik suddenly felt _extremely_ self-conscious hoping that his feet didn’t smell because Charles seemed to be enjoying the taste a little more than usual but that could just be because of the alcohol. When Charles was done he beamed happily towards Erik, whose face was pinking bit, with Charles tongue snaking through those red lips to bat at the sock.

“My friend, nothing keeps me from my scotch!” Charles announced, it probably sounded better in his head but Erik only got a jumbled mess of words. He just nodded and went with whatever Charles _thought_ he was saying.

They sat laughing and chatting, or at least Erik saying full sentences and Charles breaking off into fragments, staring one sentence and ending on another.

“Your fucked Charles,” Erik said holding his gut laughing at how Charles tried to tell him about difference between Genotype and Phenotype. He failed. Charles glared looking around for something to throw and found one of the discarded balled-up socks and reached down spreading his big toe and index to snatch up the forgotten sock and with a perfect bend of his knee toss the sock straight at Erik whose mouth happened to be open and get a mouth full of sock.

Erik froze as he felt the sock invade his mouth, sputtering and pulling it out.

“What the hell!” he yelled. Charles could only laugh and take another sip of his scotch watching Erik over the rim of the glass.

Erik let out a low growl before throwing the sock back towards Charles. Charles managed to dodge the flying sock having it bounce off the arm of the couch and fall onto the ground. Again Charles reached out with his foot and grasped the sock with his toes before throwing it at Erik who dodged the sock.

Erik gave a toothy smile; his lips curling back to show off those polished incisors. Even drunk Charles knew he was in shit. He tried to back up as best he could on the small couch but Erik had the advantage. Reaching out with his mutation Erik felt for all the possible metal on Charles and found the studs on Charles jeans as well as his zipper. Reaching back he snatched up the sock, preparing to shove it into Charles mouth, and _pulled_.

Charles visibly moved across the couch, slopping his drink on his cardigan and let out squeaks of protest. He immediately pulled his legs up bending them expertly and putting the heel and the arch of his foot against Erik’s shoulders pushing off with all his strength.  Erik is surprised at how strong Charles legs are, grabbing onto his thigh to try and pull him in close he can feel the taunt muscle under his hand flex and pull. Erik can only laugh as Charles continues to struggle against the pull of Erik’s power.

Erik is sneaky, he knows all of Charles weak spots, so he drags his hands down his thigh over his knee cap and down by his calf, slinking his fingers up his pant leg, he then runs his blunt nails up the Achilles tendon and up the calf before pinching the tight flesh. Charles jumps letting go of Erik long enough for the metal bender to dive forward slipping his body in between Charles legs and tossing the sock in Charles surprised mouth.

Those big blue eyes glared at him, his red lips pursed because of the mouth full of sock. Erik had braced his arm on the back of the couch a sly grin crossing his lips. Charles reached back putting his half-empty glass of scotch on the end table spitting the sock out of his mouth.

“Are you declaring sock war on me Erik?” Charles asked. Erik could only smile, his skin flushed from the contact and wrestling.

“Bring it Xavier,” Erik growls. The socks forgotten Charles pounces.

Erik laughing reaching out to the studs on Charles pants and pinned him against his side of the couch.

“Going to have to try harder,” Erik said. Charles grinned throwing his legs up and spreading those delicate toes to wrap around the belt loops in Erik’s trousers. Eyes wide Erik felt himself be pulled forward with those strong thighs. Erik couldn’t help but be amazed at how dexterous Charles could be with his toes, rather spectacular since Erik couldn’t even spread his own toes without them cramping.

Erik repelled against the metal on Charles but he lost focus on the studs on Charles pants so the Professor was finally free. Erik threw himself back against the other side of the couch but Charles still had his toes locked around Erik’s belt loops so Charles continued to pull and when he figured he couldn’t get him via belt loops he managed to lock his calf around Erik waist squeezing.

Erik gasped at the air that was being forced out of his lungs from the tight grip Charles had around his waist.

“Jesus, Charles – legs of steel!” Erik yelled reaching down and trying to pry the two luscious legs out from around him but the second he did Charles moved his one leg up and Erik’s shoulder with his heel pressing at the firm muscle between his shoulder blades while the other foot ran up the front of Erik’s turtleneck with his big toe snagging the hem of the fabric and pulling up to expose Erik’s strong abs.

On instinct to keep Charles away he did two things, one) grabbed onto Charles foot and then flung his own foot to stop Charles from coming any closer. Unfortunately he made connection with Charles groin.

Erik froze, thinking that he just sacked his boyfriend which would be a total mood killer right now but what he heard wasn’t a painful-sacking-groan, but a pleasurable moan.

Looking up Erik saw just what state Charles was in, his pupils were blown and his cheeks dusted with a deep red. Charles was currently biting onto his hand for dear life, the pale flesh puckering under the pressure of his own teeth. Erik was confused, why was Charles acting like this – he shifted his foot – and then Charles stifled another moan.

Testing his theory Erik spread his toes as best as he could feeling Charles cock under the fabric and fondled as best as he could which forced Charles to let out a string of profanity with each stroke of Erik’s heel and tease of his toes.

This was interesting. Erik let out a chuckle but stopped when Charles covered his face with his hands. Erik cocked a brown reaching with his free hand to try and push Charles’ hands anyway but he held on for dear life.

“ _Liebling_ what’s wrong?” Erik asked softly.

“Nothing,” Charles answered. Erik’s face fell, giving Charles a deadpanned look if he could see.

“You’re a shitty liar Charles.”

Slowly Charles let his hands fell, his face still reflected the lust he had bubbling inside of him, plus the noticeable erection he had tenting in his pants, but he also looked… _ashamed?_

“I’m sorry…” Charles mumbled.

“What for?”

“For … this,” he said motioning to Erik’s foot nuzzled against Charles groin.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s – weird!” Charles squeaked.

“What’s weird?”

“This!”

Huff. “Charles… this run around is pissing me off,” Erik said sternly. Charles looked like he was having an internal battle before he finally opened his mouth.

“I have a thing… for feet,” Charles said with his fist suddenly lodged in his mouth. Erik took a moment to process this.

“Feet?” Erik asked.

“Yes,” Charles clarified. Erik nodded, it wasn’t the weirdest thing he’d seen, hell it was pretty tame compared to some of those racy romance novels he found tucked under Raven’s mattress.

“Explain,” Erik asked. He thought he knew all of Charles buttons but it seemed that he missed one important turn on for his lover, and that punch to his pride as a competent lover.

“Well… I like you know, touching people and being touched – with … feet,” he mumbled out. Erik had to strain to hear but he caught the jist of it.

Erik had never been one for feet, but that might have been because in the camps, you were lucky to get a pair of shoes and if you did you’d wear them out within a couple days and be stuck walking barefoot. Looking out the corner of his eye however he looked at Charles foot in his hand, it was pretty clean, nails trimmed perfectly, little to no callous – the underbelly of the arch was just as smooth as the rest of Charles.

“What about licking?” Erik asked. Charles nodded still hiding behind his fist. Erik looked down at the foot in his hand and reached with his free hand to bend his knee before Erik brought Charles foot up to the stubble on his cheek. Charles’ entire body shuttered at the sensation, Erik had little stubble but what was there traced small line down the sensitive base of his foot. Charles couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips, leaning his head back against the arm of the couch.

Erik too the initiative to tilt his head in and poking his pink tongue out and licking a wet line across the medial arch of Charles foot. Charles closed his eyes and bucked against Erik’s foot that was still against Charles groin.

Smiling to himself Erik continued to lick; starting at the ball of Charles foot and continuing down into the arch and up across the skin across the metatarsal bones and grazing up against the underside of his index toe.

Charles moaned loudly while he rocked his groin against Erik’s foot who took the hint to continue fondling Charles with his foot. He could only oblige. Spreading his toes again Erik gripped onto what he could feel of Charles shaft and pumped his cock with his toes and the ball of his foot.

Erik continued licking Charles foot, starting from the bottom to the top since that seemed to get Charles hot and bothered.  Leaning forward Erik took Charles big toe into his mouth, biting the perfect nail and fleshy underside which made Charles jump. Chucking he decided to take the phliange into his mouth, suckling and licking it much like he did whenever he had Charles cock in his mouth. His tongue teased the top, and where Erik figured sensation would be minimal, Charles was reacting – panting and moaning out Erik’s name with each ministration. As he continued assaulting Charles toes he decided to take bones hand and massage the tense muscle of Charles arch.

“Oh god Erik!” Charles moaned.

Erik continues massage and licking his toes with Charles growing harder and harder against the base of his foot. He moved his tongue across back across the bottom of Charles foot, taking the moment to bite the plump flesh on the lateral arch of his foot getting another string of cruses and Charles humping Erik’s foot like his life depended on it.

Continuing down Erik pressed the heel of his hand down on the heel of Charles foot and massaged it as best he could moving his lips across his heel and up towards his Achilles tendon.  He nibbled on the taunt tendon and then nuzzled it against his cheek, the rough stubble causing Charles to squirm again.

“Enjoying this _liebling?_ ” Erik asked with a chuckle. Charles answered the best way he could, smiling with closed eyes he reached up with his two fingers and pressed them tightly his temple and the shock of _everything_ hitting him at once almost made Erik cum in his pants right then and there. The sensations that Charles was currently feeling were amazing, his own foot groping Charles cock flooded into his system which made Erik go rock hard, he could feel every the effect of every lick, every tease and bite on the swollen toes. Erik moaned against the pale flesh of Charles calf, trying to separate Charles sensations from his own, Erik felt that after this session he might be a foot-man after all especially if this is the kind of pleasure he was giving Charles.

He knew he wasn’t far off, Charles was moments from coming and Erik figured he better make it count. Taking in account the sensations he felt from Charles he knew he likes it when he licked and bit his arch. Turning his attention back to that cluster of muscles that adored his attention Erik dipped his tongue back and forth across the span of Charles foot while stroking his cock faster and faster with the heel of his foot.

Charles’s moans were getting louder and his panting faster – mumbling Erik’s name and bucking against his foot.

Erik groaned trying to stay off his own orgasm until he got one from Charles, but they were feeling the same thing so it was hard, very hard. Pulling his tongue back he rubbed his cheek against Charles foot, tickling the sensitive flesh and then planned for his final attack. A few more lick and strokes from Erik’s tongue and foot, Charles was on the edge enjoying the indulgence of his deepest fantasy.

_Look_.

Charles heard Erik call to him, telling him to open his eyes so he could only oblige, opening his eyes to see Erik holding his right foot in both hands, giving it the same attention he would his cock. His pupils were blown and the erection in his pants was obvious. Charles felt himself get closer and closer, he only needed one more push and he was sure he was going to explode, and as if Erik heard him (which he probably did) he reared his head and bit down on the arch in his foot.

“FUCK ME!” Charles yelled, both men shuddered as the orgasm filtered through their bodies, Charles gasping for breath as all the sensations filtered through his nervous system. It was a jumbled mess and Charles didn’t really care about figuring it out. He was coated in a thin layer of sweat and he began to notice the dark stain soaking into his jeans and around Erik’s barefoot. Meanwhile Erik was struggling to realize what had happened. He had an orgasm with Charles, only Charles hadn’t done _anything_ he got off purely from the sensations that Charles filtered to him.

Yup, he was defiantly turned on to feet now.

Both men leaned back to try and catch their breath releasing Charles foot from his hand he closed his eyes trying to catch up with his body. While half in-dream-land and half in-the-world-of-the-living, Charles had managed to drag his body up and onto Erik’s side of couch, pressing his lips against the firm line of Erik’s mouth.

Erik was taken back for a moment but relaxed and fell into the kiss with Charles, tongues battling against one another before Charles broke the kiss.

“Thank you,” he said smiling. Erik could only return the grin before leaning in to press another soft kiss against his lips.

“Anytime…” he said pulling Charles against his chest into a hug.

“One thing thou liebling,” Erik said. Charles held his breath expecting Erik to say _never again_ or some other hateful comment. Erik tipped Charles head back so that he could look him in the eyes, not wanting Charles to get the wrong idea since he could feel the fear or rejection coiling around him.

“ _Never_ refer to yourself or anything you do or _want_ – as a freak, or else I’ll be forced to beat your ass…” Erik said sternly. Charles felt his chest grow tight before leaning forward the pull Erik into another kiss.

“I love you,” he mumbled against Erik’s lips.

“Ich liebe dich,” Erik replied. Charles pushed the kiss harder and flicked his tongue against Erik’s lips in which he happily opened his mouth, biting down on the wiggly muscle. Charles pulled back glaring at Erik who had bitten his tongue, the metal bender replied only with an arched brow.

“Ready for the other foot?”


End file.
